


Believer

by LilacIcarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, No shame, Oneshot, Song: Believer (Imagine Dragons)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacIcarus/pseuds/LilacIcarus
Summary: First things firstI'ma say all the words inside my headI'm fired up and tired of the way that things have beenDraco catches Harry's eye from across the Great Hall.
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Believer

**Author's Note:**

> Written whilst listening to Believer by Imagine Dragons. 
> 
> Pretty sure this means I have no shame now.

His lips moved slowly.  _ Merlin _ . Something about the pale pink color, the way his lips were stretched-  _ it might actually drive me mad _ . 

His silver eyes rolled shut, savoring the flavor, the crease between his eyebrows he so frequently wore these days completely gone. 

He drew back, tongue tracing the ridges carefully as he released a contented sigh.  _ This has got to be some kind of illegal.  _

Another dip, another slow, tortuous lick, his expression showed unrivaled bliss. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, the loosened tie dangling from his neck, pushing against the undone top button of his shirt.  _ Fucking hell.  _ He cracked an eye open, meeting Harry’s gaze from across the Great Hall. 

“-don’t you think, Harry?” Ron nudged him, sending Harry crashing back to the present, breaking the tenuous eye contact with Malfoy.  _ Shit.  _

“Er, sorry Ron, I think I zoned out a second there,” Harry said sheepishly, hoping he wasn’t blushing furiously as he scratched the back of his head. Ron rolled his eyes and shot an exasperated glance at Hermione, who hid her smile behind her book. 

“I think that the Cannons have a decent chance this year, don’t you?” Ron speared a slice of ham with his fork and shoved the whole thing in his mouth.  _ Right, we were talking about Quidditch.  _ His eyes drifted back over to Malfoy, who had just abandoned his spoon after finishing the pudding and was idly chatting with Zabini.  _ Shame.  _

“They’ve definitely had worse years,” he muttered in response to his friend. Hermione shot him a sympathetic look. Ron started rattling off statistics that Harry didn’t even pretend to follow or understand as he tracked Malfoy’s lithe form standing and strolling out of the hall, flicking one last cool stare in Harry’s direction as he left. He couldn’t just up and leave his friends without an explanation, but… 

“Ron, I don’t quite understand what that means,” Hermione cut in loudly, “you’re going to have to explain that term to me in detail. We can go to the Quidditch pitch and you can show me, even.” Ron lit up, rushing to his feet. 

“‘Course Mione, here, I got your books.” She raised an eyebrow at Harry and nodded slightly in the direction of the doors, where Malfoy had just left, as Ron scrambled to pick up her books.  _ I definitely owe her.  _ Hermione let Ron throw an arm around her, hurrying to the Quidditch pitch to show off before anyone’s practices started. Harry picked up to leave more slowly, waiting for the pair to leave the Great Hall and turn the corner before standing and near sprinting out the room. He slowed as he descended the stairs to the lower parts of the castle. He didn’t have the Map on him, and was lamenting the fact when a pale arm shot out from an abandoned classroom and dragged him inside. 

“About time, Potter,” Malfoy drawled, “thought I was going to be in here all day.” He was studiously staring at his fingernails, as if he’d ever leave his room looking anything short of perfect. 

“You can’t just  _ do  _ that in public!” Harry sputtered, his ears burning with the memory of that damn spoon. 

“What, eat pudding?” Malfoy smirked, “if I’d known you were half this demanding-“ Harry cut him off, hauling him closer by his tie and pinning him against the wall with his forearm. There was a brief quiet moment, fraught with tension. They glared at each other, waiting to see who would be the first to snap. In the end, it was Harry- it was always Harry- who dragged Malfoy into the kiss, harsh and nipping. Malfoy gave as good as he got, leaving bruises down Harry’s neck as Harry ran fingers through his blond hair, tugging hard. Harry’s other hand gripped Draco’s hip, and would surely leave bruises in the morning. As Draco sank to his knees before Harry, he smirked again. He’d have to eat pudding more frequently if this was the end result.  _ Damn his sweet tooth.  _

When Harry showed up hours later, late for supper, Hermione didn’t say anything about his significantly more unruly hair, or that the buttons on his shirt were done wrong. She did, however, charm his tie from green and silver to red and gold as discreetly as possible as Ron renewed the Quidditch discussion as if Harry had been with them all day. 


End file.
